1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to keyboard apparatus. Such apparatus may, for example form part of an electric typewriter, a word processor, a telex machine, or some other equipment incorporating an alpha-numeric keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alpha-numeric keyboards are of course extremely well-known, and the operation of such keyboards is such that for each alphabetic character or numeral or other non-alphabetic symbol to be reproduced, an individual key has to be struck.